To Appear or Not to Appear?
by mochamaker
Summary: My own response to my twitter issued challenge. The props include- body shots, a male stripper, and a black horse/car.  Written from the point of view of Gabrielle.  Enjoy.


I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit.

Rated T to M

POV Gabrielle; A story based on a few Xena episodes, but nothing exactly true to cannon.

This is the result of a twitter issued challenge. Hope you enjoy it.

**To Appear or Not To Appear**

The cool breeze blew across my exposed ears, tickling the sensitive skin and making me shiver. I sit on my balcony, watching the river below, swirl and pulse, the currents taking the stale water down to the rocky bottom below and pushing it back up to the surface. And in the quiet, I can't help but think of the story Xena once told me, of the rock that once thrown into the river, has forever changed the river's natural path. What she didn't realize at the time, so many years ago as we sat beside the river bank and that I've only come to realize in the last year since our separation- she's the rock to my river, forever changing my destined path.

Staring into my tea mug, I glanced down at the gold parchment, resting on my thighs. The message arrived at dawn, bearing the seal of the Emperor. An urgent message to sure, but not one I intended to open. I carried it out here with me for the sake of self-imposed torture. I knew what message was scrawled within, and I knew I would recognize the handwriting. I sighed, then set my tea down. Reading the message would only get more difficult as the hours passed by. I picked it up and tenderly broke the seal, unfolding the message with as much tenderness as I could bring forth.

The handwriting was unfamiliar to me, but I deciphered the Roman letters and read slowly-

_You are invited to the exchanging of vows by his royal highness, Emperor Julius Augustus Ceasar. The ceremony will occur on eighteenth day of March at half past high sun. The Empress to be has requested your presence. _

_Do not bring your weapons. Plan to stay for the evening celebration and farewell meal at dawn the following day. _

I dropped the invitation, watching as it fluttered to rest beside my feet. I picked up my foot, planning to crush it into the stone, but then stopped and kicked it away from me. Exhaling, I slumped back, bringing my thumbnail to my mouth to chew while I thought, Xena is really going to do it.

This past year, since she left me standing at the door of this villa, I've thought of nothing but her disappearance from my life. It is a void that I cannot fill.

_I've been writing, trying desperately to escape my thoughts of her, but I still remember the tears in her eyes as she grabbed my shoulders in the heat of the summer, and whispered, "it's for the best, Gabrielle. This is for the good of Greece, for the good of humanity." _

_I looked up, tears in my own eyes and hissed, "what of us? This isn't good for me, Xena. Or for you!" She stroked my arms with her thumbs, a gesture she knew would make me start to sob. I jerked from her touch and backed away. "Leave Xena. Go save, humanity, and enjoy your stint with Hades." _

"_Gabrielle…" _

"_NO! It's done. GO!" I waved her away, then backed into my new home, slammed the door and embraced the darkness within. _

* * *

><p>I stood from my chair, grabbed the message from the ground then spun and entered my bedchamber. I needed to pack for a royal wedding. As I gathered my clothes, I felt the shimmering prickles of a divine presence nearby. "Whatever you want, I have no desire to speak with you," I murmured, folding my dress tunics.<p>

"Oh, Gabs. I'm so sorry about this."

"Aphrodite?" I turned, dropping my clothes satchel. "Why are you here?" I crossed my arms and stared at her. She doesn't know that I'm aware of her son Cupid, orchestrating the match between Ceasar and Xena. "What could you possibly want from me that I haven't already offered you? I pleaded for you last summer, and you were no where in sight."

"You're wrong," Aphrodite stepped forward, reaching out for me. I backed up until my knees hit my bed.

"Wrong? See, that's where you've got yourself all confused. You ignored me when I needed you most, and now, she's gone to me," I huffed and picked up my satchel. "If you don't mind, Goddess, my appearance is requested at the nuptials of Ceasar and Xena. I don't stand my friends up, no matter how much I may hate their foolish decisions."

"I came to help. Please, let me help you?" Aphrodite grabbed my arms and held me in place.

I looked up into her blue eyes and quit fighting. "Help me how?"

"I know where Xena will be tonight. She's celebrating her last night of freedom. The Emperor has it all arranged, but I called in a favor or two to get you in. Please, just agree to come with me?"

I sighed. "Fine, but we're traveling by land. Keep your Goddess snap travel to yourself on this one."

"Gabrielle, I don't travel well by land, or sea, or anything that isn't instant snap and I'm there."

"It's this or nothing," I muttered, brushing by her and heading out of the bedchamber. I quickly shut up the house, securing all the windows in case of storm, then walked to the stables, Aphrodite following behind. I went to Hadron's stall and whistled at him. He poked his nose out and gazed at me with his soulful deep, brown eyes. He neighed and stomped his feet. "That's right, boy. We're going on a trip." I moved aside and let Aphrodite see Hadron. He was my first purchase for my new home. The blacksmith said he was unruly, couldn't be tamed, much like was said of Xena. I've enjoyed getting

"What is he?"

I snorted. "A horse." I stroked his black nose, undoing the gate then letting him prance out. I watched his black feet shuffle and stomp, then laughed as Aphrodite scrambled back. "Don't be afraid of him, he's a big softie once you get to know him."

Hadron shook his head then settled down for me to slip on his bridle, which he accepted by opening his mouth for the bit. I used his stall door to vault onto his back. "Come on." I held my hand down for Aphrodite to grab. She snapped her fingers and appeared right behind me, her thighs right behind mine and her arms, wrapping around my waist quickly. "You know, Aphrodite, for a Goddess that resides on a mountain, you're not very good with heights are you?"

She rested her chin on my shoulder. "It's beside the point. Since you insist on traveling this archaic way, we are on a timetable, Gabs. We only have a three hour window to arrive at the venue that the almightly Ceasar has reserved for his bride to be… so get this hunk of flesh moving."

"Yes, Ma'am." I gently nudged Hadron, turning his head toward the road to Rome. I whistled as Xena taught me to and he leapt forward into a full gallop.

Aphrodite screamed as we pounded down the road.

* * *

><p>I slowed Hadron as we neared Rome. Aphrodite eased her grip on my waist, but still held on for dear life. The populous of Rome was bustling for a warm, Spring evening. I maneuvered Hadron through the streets, being mindful of his dislike for random touches to his hindquarters. I couldn't blame Hadron for kicking out when people or objects touch his butt, because I didn't like it either.<p>

"Where am I going?" I whispered to Aphrodite. "I'd rather not spend all our time trying to locate Xena."

"She's at the Cliff's Despair, a tavern by the palace." She relaxed against my back and patted my hips with her warm hands. "It's not far."

"Okay." I rocked my hips with Hadron's relaxed walk, and thought of seeing Xena again. "You've got a plan?" I asked, realizing I would be walking into this private party without one. My plans only extended toward my appearance at the ceremony tomorrow, not this half-cooked idea from the Goddess of Love.

"Of course I have a plan, Gabs. Would I lead you astray, where the Princess of Warrior Passion is concerned?" She snickered, stroking my sides.

"I'd hope not, but I'm not so sure about you anymore, Dite," I answered honestly. "We'll see how tonight turns out, then I'll decide how I feel about you, okay?"

"I understand," Aphrodite mumbled, pointing up ahead. "There's the place."

In the sinking light of dusk, I looked up and saw the sign. "It's not much to look at," I muttered, steering over and giving him a nudge to pick up the pace. People jumped out of the way as Hadron obeyed, picking up his feet and trotting.

"GAB…RI…ELLE," Aphrodite huffed, grabbing me tighter. I grinned and held on to Hadron as he led us up to the tavern.

I eased Hadron to a halt, then turned to stare at Aphrodite. She looked at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong? I thought for sure you'd enjoy a bumpy ride," I said, smiling.

She frowned. "I do enjoy a bumpy ride. Of a different kind, that's all. Get me off this beast."

"Just slip down, be careful not to hit his hind end," I husked, reaching forward to pat Hadron's neck in an effort to soothe him until I felt Aphrodite dismount. Hadron shifted but stayed still as Aphrodite snapped and appeared on the ground beside us. I smirked down at her as I eased down to the ground. "Nice party trick."

"Comes in handy in times of crisis. Now," Aphrodite pointed at the building, "there's bound to be guards in there, so just let me do all the talking, okay?" She snapped her fingers, then reappeared before me.

I gasped as I took in the sight of her. "Dite, that you?" I poked her strong bicep.

"Yeah, let's go. Take care of your boyfriend first," Aphrodite said, her voice deep and raspy. "We really don't want to be mistaken for soldiers."

I tugged on the reins. "Come on, Hady." I led him to the stables across the street and paid the stable boy to give him a rub down, then jogged back over to stand beside Aphrodite in her disguise. I reached up and ruffled her short locks, taking a moment to enjoy the softness of versatility of her shorter hairstyle. "Is this part of your plan?" I grabbed her hand and led her toward the tavern entrance. "What's the rest of the plan? Because this could go sour very quickly. Romans are ruthless."

"It's fool proof," Aphrodite said, tossing back her shoulders then looking down at me. "And call me, Jonah. I'm going to distract them while you get in there and do your persuading thing with Xena… Gabs, don't let the soldiers rattle you. I'll be here with you every step of the way." She adjusted her outfit as we entered the tavern. "Good luck," she whispered in my ear, then headed off toward the stage.

"Good luck she says," I muttered, watching her retreating form. I sighed, then headed for the bar to grab a drink and use the opportunity to find Xena without being noticed. I ordered a mug of mead and took a seat on the far end of the bar. The bartender, a handsome man of about twenty-five summers, handed me a mug of cold mead and took my dinars. He winked at me. "Are you here for the party?" he asked, leaning on the bar to get closer to me.

"I'm just here for a drink," I answered, winking as I took a sip of my mead, rolling the liquid over my tongue and then swallowing slowly.

"Aren't we all, my darling?" he husked. "Whatever your plans may be for the evening, you should stay for the show… it's supposed to be our best yet. Some special dancer from Athens offered to perform for our soon-to-be new Empress Xena."

"A Greek dancer?" I asked, putting an expression of shock onto my features. "Why would the new Empress want a Greek dancer?"

"She didn't. It was all arranged by Emperor Ceasar… 'Cease the sleeze' as we call him behind his back. Yeah, he's a real piece of work. You ever met him?"

"Once before," I said, taking a bigger drink, then another, my throat suddenly dry. I've met Ceasar on many occasions, but I wasn't about to inform a stranger of that fact.

"Ehh, not fond of the Emperor, are you?" he whispered. "By the way, name's Cliff. And this is my place."

I set my mug down and extended my hand. "Nice to meet you, Cliff. Name's Gabrielle."

His grip was strong as he shook my hand.

"Gabrielle…what a beautiful name," Cliff said, releasing my hand and gazing into my eyes. "Very unique too. I don't believe I have ever met a Gabrielle before."

"Well, now you have." I shifted on my stool, unhooking my feet and preparing for trouble. There was something familiar in his eyes, like I might have met him before, and I didn't like the feeling. I turned away from his stare, glancing around the tavern and looking for Xena or Aphrodite. I readied my fist by squeezing my fingers together just in case I needed to punch him like Xena showed me to do.

To distract him, I asked, "when does the show begin?"

"As soon as the guest of honor arrives. She's yet to show," Cliff said, glancing around the bar then staring at the entrance.

The sound of a crowd drew my attention to the entrance. A pair of soldiers walked through the tavern door, turning and saluting as a dark hooded figure stepped through behind them. I gasped as the figure stepped through the soldiers and removed the hood.

Xena gazed around, her eyes darting over the stage then over toward the bar and me. I remained still, knowing that turning away would draw more attention than staying frozen in place. I looked down at my feet, pretending to be respectful of royalty and not looking at her even though I longed to watch her as her gaze passed over me.

"Wow. She's here," Cliff whispered, his eyes watching Xena as she entered all the way and headed toward the large table in the center of the room. "She is gorgeous. I mean, I had heard as much, but to actually see her in the flesh… Wow."

"Hm," I said under my breath. I didn't dare speak, because I knew that even in a crowded bar, her sensitive ears would know my voice.

"Hey, barkeep," Xena yelled, "bring me a tray of Dirty Romans."

I peeked up and watched her take her seat at the table, her back to the far wall, affording her a full view of the room. She may be in the hands of the Roman elite force, but she still doesn't trust others to keep her safe.

Rambunctious laughter broke from the soldiers, as they gathered around her table to enjoy the show.

"Coming right up, your highness," Cliff yelled back, turning away from me to gather up the drinks. I watched him mix the 'Dirty Roman' beverages. They looked potent. He set the drinks on a tray and took them over to Xena's table, handing each drink to the soldiers with the skill of a seasoned tavern owner, and scooting away from the roaming hands without spilling a drop of liquor.

Cliff came back to the bar, taking a few more drink orders before the show started. I turned toward the stage. I watched as Xena tipped back the glass, swallowing the liquid with a smack of her lips, then smiling and laughing as the other soldiers choked and sputtered. The drink must indeed be potent for I knew Xena's threshold for strong liquor.

The lights dimmed as a deep, pulsing drum beat started. I took another drink from my mug, emptying the cup with one long gulp. My head was beginning to buzz from the liquor but I was far from my threshold.

Cliff grabbed his shouting cone and said, "put your drinks down and your hands together for, Jonah, the whale of Athens." He put down his cone, then leaned on the bar, his head close to me. I glanced at him then back toward the stage. I saw Xena settle back and watch the stage with curious intent.

Lanterns poofed and illuminated the dancer as he moved on stage. Jonah began his dance, moving back and forth to the heavy drumbeat, grinding his hips into the pole at the side of the stage, his dark blue eyes staring directly at Xena. He removed his leather vest and then tossed it at her, turning and shaking his ass at her as she caught the garment in her hand.

Xena watched as Jonah performed, her fingers clutching his leather vest. Then she leaned over and whispered something in a soldier's ear, her voice too low for me to hear what she said. I watched as the soldier nodded, stood up then went to the stage. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jonah dip down and listen to the soldier, as I stared at Xena, unable to divert my eyes from her regardless of the threat of detection. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't pull away as I saw her light blue eyes darken.

The drumbeat stopped. Jonah finished his dance all too quickly, then backed away from the stage and into the shadows beyond. Xena stood, leapt onto the stage, then followed Jonah.

I spun around. "Cliff, where are they going?"

He leaned forward, smirking at me. "I'm assuming the Empress desires for a private show."

"Jonah is for sale?" I slammed my mug onto the bar, suddenly upset. "Is that what he does?"

"If it is what the Empress desires, then it is now. She can buy and sell anything she wants, Gabrielle." He turned away from me, going back to fixing drinks.

"The Empress has requested another drink… and her," a soldier said, his voice coming from directly behind me.

"I'm not for sale," I hissed.

He grabbed my elbow and tugged me off my seat. I looked up into hateful brown eyes. "You will come. Cliff, bring the drinks back."

I jerked my arm away. "I can walk on my own." I followed him to the back room. He opened the door and shoved me inside, then slammed the door.

I turned away from the door and stared at "Jonah." Jonah shrugged, but didn't speak. He was here to entertain the Xena, not give me answers.

I stomped my foot. "What's the meaning of this?" I avoided Xena's eyes. I couldn't take a direct gaze from those eyes again, at least, not yet. "I just wanted a drink and to watch the strip show," I huffed, then snapped my fingers. "Jonah, keep performing."

"No, Jonah, don't perform…" Xena said. She stared down at me, her eyes blazing. "Did you think I wouldn't know the truth?"

I drew a shaky breath, all my fears suddenly bubbling to the surface. I thought about what I would say to her, but suddenly, the words just didn't seem deep enough. I scrunched up my face and let my anger loose. "What's the truth, Empress? That you abandoned me for the good of Rome," I whispered, keeping my eyes on Jonah.

She drew a shaky breath, then exhaled and bit her lip. I watched her fidget.

"Empress, I have your drinks," Cliff said, opening the door and coming inside. He looked from me to the Empress, then back again. The air in the room felt charged and dangerous, his eyes widen as he handed Xena the tray, then he backed away and slammed the door shut.

Jonah moved over to the corner of the room and sat down on the edge of the cot, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Want a drink?" Xena asked, setting the tray down on the table and grabbing a glass.

"Is a drink going to make this better?" I said, leaning my palms on the table and finally, staring into her eyes.

"It might," Xena mumbled, shrugging in her standard way. Even in her royal garments, she still looked beautiful. I bit my tongue to keep from doing something stupid, such as grabbing her and rubbing that shrug from her strong shoulders. She wasn't really mine to freely touch anymore.

"I don't think so, Xena. I came because I wanted to see you again before you got married to Ceasar. I wanted to ask you why you have forsaken me for a Roman!" I stared at her.

"Fine," Xena huffed, grabbing both glasses and drinking down the liquor in one quick swallow.

"Wait…" Jonah stuttered, watching Xena with horror in her eyes.

I looked over at Aphrodite, dressed as Jonah. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Xena said, her voice slurring. She gazed at Jonah then at me. I watched her blue eyes roll back and her body slump to the ground.

"Oh Xena," I whispered, dropping to my knees to feel the back of her head for any damage.

"Aphrodite, what did you do?" I stared up at Jonah, and watched as he changed back into Aphrodite.

"I didn't do anything. I'm just helping you along." She snapped her fingers and suddenly, we stood in the stables, right beside Hadron's stall. She snapped again, then I sat on Hadron with Xena slumped against my chest, and her limp body in my arms. "Hang on Gabs, this is a job for your local Immortals." She giggled as she waved her fingers one last time, and then snapped again.

* * *

><p>"Sis, you are always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," a deep voice said from behind us.<p>

"Are, you know how things go with these two. If one of us doesn't stick our nose in their business, then the world explodes," Aphrodite said, moving around to stand beside Cliff, the bartender. But then he morphed in to her brother, Ares, God of War. And, also Xena's ex-lover. I rolled my eyes at my sudden plight.

"This just keeps getting better and better…" I muttered, then looked around and realized we stood in Hadron's stall at my Villa. I tightened my grip on Xena and stared down at my two Immortal friends. "Thanks, Dite, Ares. But, can you two help me get her down?"

"Sure. Xena's a big girl and needs a man's strength to hold her up," Ares burred, grabbing for Xena and easing her down onto the hay floor. I snorted at Ares, as he knelt and failed to help me off the horse, so I slid off Hadron's back, landing with a soft thud.

"What about Ceasar and the Roman guard back at Cliff's?" I asked, kneeling beside Ares and reaching out to brush the hair from Xena's forehead. "And Cupid's interference in all this?"

"Don't worry. Those drinks were drugged. That's why Xena's out cold." Ares waved his fingers and chuckled. "I didn't expect her to take two…"

"I talked to Zeus and the spell has been removed," Aphrodite knelt down and grabbed my hand. "You do know that Xena was under a spell, didn't you?"

"I couldn't be sure." I sat back with a sigh. "She left me so suddenly, claiming that she needed to do this. I questioned her, pleaded with her to explain but she just backed away and left me." I shook my head. "It didn't make sense."

"We think Ceasar blackmailed Cupid. But let us take care of the details. We," Aphrodite looked at Ares then back at me, "we want you to take care of Xena and work things out. The Romans won't be a problem for you any longer."

"Come on Are, dad's calling," Aphrodite snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Women," Ares muttered, standing up and walking away from the stall. He snapped his fingers in a casual wave and laughed as he disappeared from sight.

Hadron looked down at me and snorted.

"Yeah, boy. He loves to make an exit."

Xena opened her eyes. "Gabrielle?" She husked. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you all about over tea," I said, helping her to her feet, holding her steady as I folded our fingers together tightly.

"Tea sounds lovely," she whispered, returning my grip with a strength I have missed. "Where are we?"

"It's part of the long story… " We walked up to the villa entrance, then turned toward each other. "It's good to have you back," I whispered, looking up into her eyes.

She smiled, then ducked her head down, brushing our lips together softly. "It's good to be here with you." She wrapped me in her arms. "I've missed you… and your tea."

"I know," I husked, swallowing my tears, because finally, as I gazed up into her eyes, the void within me was filled.


End file.
